Take A Dive
by princesssarah7
Summary: ONE SHOT! She didn't even see that car coming...A story of friendship between Lilly and Miley. And there is some JILEY in here as well!


**Take A Dive**

**A/N:** Just a random one-shot I thought I'd write...If you cry easily, you might want to grab your box of Kleenex. **Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I sat there only the cold ground, sitting by my unconscious best friend. _How could this be happening..._she took the dive for me. _Me._ Why did she do it...

_3 Minutes Earlier..._

"Glamorous-ohh foxy, foxy!" Lilly & Miley sang. They were listening to Miley's new hot pink iPod. Well, Miley began to dance in the street to the music while Lilly bought them 2 vanilla ice cream cones. Miley didn't even notice that car coming, but Lilly did. She dropped the ice creams and ran. Ran straight into the street and dived. Dived for her best friend so she wouldn't get hit. But Lily did. She was knocked unconscious, and she was bleeding badly. Miley on the other hand had only scraped her knee from when Lilly pushed her out of the way.

_Present Time..._

I just sat there in shock. Then, a limo drove up and slowed to a stop.

"MILEY, LILLY?" The stranger yelled. Miley still continued to just stare into space. The stranger shook her shoulders, "MILEY!" This "stranger" happened to be Mr. Jake Ryan. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed 911 and got an ambulance to come quick. He hugged Miley to comfort her, but she was still in shock and continued to stare at Lilly. The ambulance pulled up, and quickly got Lilly onto a stretcher and into the ambulance. They sped off to the hospital and Jake & Miley got into the limo and followed them.

"Miley, what happened?" Jake asked, turning in his seat and facing her. For the first time in a while, Miley spoke:

"I didn't see the car coming; Lilly dived for me and took the hit." It hurt her so badly to say those words, and her eyes became glassy.

"Need a shoulder to cry on?" Jake started, but Miley had already fallen on his right shoulder and cried into his gray Aeropostale hoodie.

"Shh, it's okay..." He told her, stroking her brown hair. "Look we're already here." He opened the door for her and they slowly walked into the hospital. They weren't allowed to see Lilly though, since they were checking her for injuries and problems. This only made Miley cry harder. He led her to the waiting room, and sat by her on the couch.

_1 Hour Later..._

Miley was sleeping on a pillow in Jake's lap, Jake had his arm around her and his head was on the arm of the couch. Then the doctor walked out and woke up the two.

"You may go in to see your friend now. Room 201." He said.

"What's wrong with her?" Jake asked.

"Well..." the doctor said hesitantly, "She has a few broken ribs, broken arm, and possible internal damage." Miley burst into tears and Jake hugged her tight.

"Will she make it?" Jake said.

"It could go either way. At the moment she's conscious, so I'd go talk to her now." He finished.

"Thanks." Jake led Miley through the hall and into the room. And there laid Lilly in bed. Her face was covered in scratches, and she looked as if she was in pain.

"Miley?" Lilly said weakly.

"Lilly!" Miley ran over to her crying, and carefully hugged her. "Thanks."

"For what?" Lilly said confused.

"Taking the dive for me. You really are a true friend..."

"Don't worry about it, I'd take a dive for my best friend any day." She said smiling. She spent 2 hours there with Lilly & Jake, when they finally decided to leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 A.M.**

**RING RING!**

_Who could this crazy fool be..._Miley thought. She answered the phone groggily.

"Hello?"

"Miley, it's Jake. We have to get to the hospital now, Lilly just slipped into a coma! I'll be there to pick you up in 5 minutes." Then he hung up. _This can't be happening to me..._She got up and put on some clothes and brushed through her hair. _I don't really care what I look like now..._

**HONK HONK**

_There's Jake..._she grabbed her purse and walked out the door and Jake was there opening her car door.

The drive there was long and awkward. Miley had never seen this side of Jake...so sweet, sensitive-not what you'd normally think about Jake Ryan. They arrived at the hospital and walked to Lilly's room. They went in and saw her, lying there...looking so lifeless & helpless.

"Jake...I don't think I can take this. Can we leave?"

"Sure whatever you want." And they left after only being there 5 minutes. He went by McDonald's, open 24 hours luckily, and got her something to drink, then dropped her off again. Once home, Miley crawled into bed but found it hard to sleep with all her emotions. She was upset about Lilly and feelings of love for Jake...this accident made her see a new side of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 Month Later_

With Lilly gone, school had become one huge nightmare for Miley. She had no best friend to gossip to, or share secrets with. Sure there was Oliver but it wasn't the same...and what happened with Jake? Well, you'll see!

Jake and Miley were at the hospital again. They'd been there everyday since the accident always sitting there talking with her, hoping she'd suddenly wake up. They were expecting the same today but things would be different...

They walked into Lilly's flower, balloon, and stuffed animal filled room and sat in their usual spots by Lilly's bed. They began to talk, about the latest movies, people at school, everything. After it had been one hour, Miley grew tired and got up to leave. Just as her and Jake reached the door they heard something...

"Miley?" It was Lilly. Lilly's voice, for the first time in a month!

"L-l-lilly?" Miley said. Then the tears streamed, as she ran over to her and the hugged each other. "You're awake!"

"How long was I out?" Lilly asked, confused.

"A whole month. Boy I've missed you kid!"

"Wow...me too. SO what's happened lately? Anything big?"

"Well..."Miley said, winking at Jake, "Jake asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted!"

"Are you serious? NO WAY! That's awesome Miley!"

"Thanks..." That was only the beginning. The doctor came in, ran some tests on Lilly and they wanted to keep her overnight but she could most likely go home tomorrow. Miley and Jake stayed and talked with Lilly all night, filling her in on what she's missed. They ended up spending the night, and the next day Lilly was released from the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **So I hope you enjoyed it! Kind of a tear jerker. sniffle. Haha, please **review!** Thanks!


End file.
